Assortment of Sweetbitter Truffel
by ChibiKanakoNyu
Summary: When opening the box of assorted chocolate, you never know what kind you pick... A collection of my short drabbles. May contain M rated stories.
1. Revenge

Title: Revenge  
Words: 300  
Pairing: Sanji/Zoro  
Rating: PG 13 for swearing?  
Topic: Taking Sanji

* * *

„So... Any more classes?"

„No."

„Going home?"

„Yeah."

Zoro slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way out of the classroom, passing Sanji, who was leaning against the doorframe. The blond drummed his fingers on the white-painted wood nervously, then turned around and followed the retreating figure.

Still angry.

What was the damn asshole's problem anyway? He was cting like a bitchy little girl, avoiding him all day! They'd agreed from the start that it isn't going to get serious. He souldn't have been surprised upon finding him between two gorgeous goddesses at Nami's party…!

The nerve! Who the hell did he think he was, ignoring him like that and making him follow his stupid ass around? Making him look like he gave a damn… Making him feel…

Guilty.

Sanji finally caught up to his green haired junior storming down the stairs.

„Look, if it's about–"

Zoro stopped abruptly at the bottom, turning back to face him.

„I don't fucking _care_ about that, so leave me alone!" He growled, then made to leave through the front door.

„You... don't?" Sanji blinked stupidly, frozen for a moment.

_What?_

„Hey!" He found his voice again.

„What now?" Zoro growled, stopping at the doorstep.

„Could you… give me a ride?" His usual request suddenly seemed very awkward.

To his surprise, after a while, Zoro sighed, „Whatever."

„Where are you parked?" Sanji asked, joining him outside.

„Nowhere."

„What? Then why'd you say you'd take me?"

„I _am_ going to take you."

„And _how_, you brainless moron?"

Zoro smirked, then took Sanji by the hand and began walking down the street. The dumbfounded blond let his head drop, hiding his face behind his golden bangs.

Shitty asshole.


	2. Abnormally Attracted to Sin

Title: Abnormally Attracted to Sin  
Pairing: Zoro/Sanji  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 289  
Topic: Forbidden

* * *

„We should head back." Sanji crushed out his cigarette in the ashtray on the bedside table and sat up, rummaging through the pile of shed clothes on the floor in search of his own.

„Yeah." Zoro replied slowly, still dazed and out of breath, and flinched when the cook's warmth beside him was replaced with a cool breeze wafting in through the window.

He opened his eyes, turning his head slightly to watch the blond get dressed. Making the creamy skin of his long legs disappear under the dark fabric of his dress pants. Rearranging his tousled golden bangs. Concealing those sinful bite-marks on his alabaster chest, button by button.

Hiding the only signs that could prove all of this ever happened. And these will also fade away, eventually.

Zoro sat up on the bed, forcing his numb limbs to move. Every fibre in his body protested, because he knew once they left the privacy of the hotel room, what was real just a few minutes ago will be reduced to nothing but a mere dream. A forbidden fantasy.

But a part of him was unwilling to walk out the door, unable to forget the softness of those cherry lips; the touch of that silky skin; the tickle of those golden strands; those sweet, lustful cries still echoing in his ear. Wishing they could stay a while. Wishing they could stay forever. That this stayed real.

"Later, Marimo."

With this, Sanji was out the door. The swordsman could barely catch a glimpse of that lock of blond hair waving him goodbye. He put his clothes on slowly, already feeling the craving accumulating.

For the sinner is ever-hungry, unable to forget the taste of the forbidden fruit.


	3. Get Out of My Dreams

**Title:** Get Out of My Dreams

**Pairing: **Zoro×Sanji

**Rating:** NC-17 (or sumthin' like that), AU

**Topic:** Forgetting

**Word count:** 299

* * *

He kept hearing that suave baritone, breathing close to his ear amongst the noise. Everything else was a blur, but this voice rang clearly in his ears, infiltrating his mind like alcohol never could.

„_Zoro..."_

Zoro twitched, crumbling the edge of his textbook. White, just like the shirt that man wore, plopping down beside him with an expression as broken as the paper in his hand. Blue eyes delicately covered in golden hair; like a sorrowful angel amidst the club's hellish sounds.

"_What, asshole?"_

Zoro smiled. Angelic outwards, but his lips spewed sin. After a few shots of rum, however, he became more human, and the both of them had a blast bickering and laughing heartily.

"_The name's Sanji."_

Zoro ran a hand through his green hair. The images flooded him, just as vivid as they were about a month ago; like they did every day.

The rhythm of that body was enchanting and the look in those baby blues made him blush. Sanji leaned into him, grinding their hips together mercilessly, moaning into their fervent kisses.

"_Fuck me."_

Zoro smacked his forehead.

This was crazy. The guy was dead drunk, _and_ he was French. They would never meet again. Yet here he was with a raging boner in the middle of History class, stuck with an image of Sanji's face as he came underneath him.

"_Oh fuck... Zoro!"_

Thank God for the bench.

"Mr Roronoa, stop hurting yourself and pay attention!" His teacher yelled, who looked suspiciously like a clown. "As I was _saying_, this is Sanji Piednoir, our exchange student from France..."

His breath caught. His fallen angel stood right before him, melting him with his bedroom eyes.

Zoro was pretty sure he won't forget him for a long time...

* * *

**A/N:** Whoo, started out as 451 words, so I had to cut this baby short! "_Get out of my mind, Get into my life_", said Billy Ocean, and salutes to him for that~! Yeah, no cars, I lied about that. Sorry. xD And what'cha sayin'? Enough of the angsty Zoro stuff? Neeeeevaaaaarrrrr! *evil giggle*

Oh, and _Piednoir_ is supposed to mean black leg. And for the record, I don't know a damn word in French, so all you wonderful people who do, please excuse my lack of creativity.


	4. Smooth Criminal

**Title: **Smooth Criminal  
**Pairing:** None, actually. *wollows in shame*  
**Rating:** PG-13 (Sanji, you bastard, you~)  
**Topic:** Royalty  
**Word count:** 401

* * *

– Do not fret, Zoro-kun! I, the great Usopp-sama will draw you a perfect portrait! – the long-nose said, leaning over the sheet of paper on the floor with a pencil in hand, waiting for instructions.

The game "Wanted!" was a common way for the Mugiwara pirates to chase away boredom. They usually formed teams of two, one giving a description of the "criminal", the other readying a wanted poster that the other team had to recognize. The winning pair was usually Nami an Usopp, for the navigator was always quick to pick the crewmember with good drawing skills. Today she must have felt adventurous, however, for her choice fell upon Franky, the obviously talented shipwright.

Competiotion, competition...

Now all eyes were on Usopp and Zoro. Luffy and Chopper cheered them on, surprisingly enthusiastic after failing to make the others guess that Luffy's masterpiece, that mass of twirly lines was actually supposed to be a portrait of Monkey D. Garp. Sanji just sat there frowning, not being too happy about Brook as his partner, but there was no other choice – Nami-san had regrettably chosen somebody else already, and Robin-chwan preferred to enjoy the game as a mere spectator.

– He's a royalty – Zoro started.

– It's a_ he_ and is a _royalty_... – his partner mumbled while beginning sketching.

– Wears gaudy clothes, has girly blond hair, a ridiculous eyebrow... – the swordsman enumerated the characteristics on his fingers. – Ah, and don't forget his ball-like crown.

In a few seconds, the sharpshooter proudly presented his work to the crowd: a lean young man in a prince's attire, with a ball-shaped head ornament, blond bangs covering his face, and a curly eyebrow.

It was then when realization hit him. All mouths fell agape.

– Z-Zoro... Isn't this...? – Usopp started.

– You fucking piece of shit! – Sanji jumped up, interrupting him. – You wanna fight, asshole?

– We win! – Zoro crossed his arms before his chest triumphantly.

– No way! – Franky stood. – That guy is supposed to be coo–

– You guessed it. – The green haired man nodded, grinning. – It's the Prince of Retardia.

In the end, there were no real winners, due to the fact that the rest of the day went by with Sanji chasing Zoro, yelling profanities his way, and the rest of the crew just watching them.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this is actually a game I played a lot as a wee lass. It's fun if you play it well. ^^  
I'm terribly sorry, but The Prince of Retardia is all I could think about when thinking about "royalty"... And the title is awkward, I know. I've been listening to MJ non-stop lately, and this song is awesome. Period.

This is the longer version of this lil drabbe: community (dot) livejournal (dot) com/onepieceyaoi100/1169654 (dot) html  
(Just replace the dots, Candies~)


	5. He Came When the Cherry Blossoms Bloomed

**Title:** He Came When the Cherry Blossoms Bloomed  
**Words:** 401  
**Pairing:** none, Zoro-centric  
**Rating:** K  
**Topic:** Family  
**Warnings:** Sappiness ^^"

* * *

Everything was just like he remembered. The small village barely changed at all, except for maybe the season; it had been summer when he had left, and now it was early spring. And it also seemed smaller than he recalled. No wonder, really, after having seen so many parts of the world: vast deserts, wealthy cities built on clouds, underwater kingdoms, and the list could go on and on. Oh yeah, and he has grown, too, since then...

His heavy boots trod the ground slowly as he looked around and took in the sight of old and familiar mixed with new and alien surrounding him, and a pleasant feeling of warmth he couldn't really describe started to fill his chest. He didn't even really pay attention to where he was going. He walked and turned down paths like his feet had taken him all on their own, and the next thing he beheld was the antique building and the well-kept garden of the dojo. He just stood there for some minutes, hesitant. It has really been long...

Heaving a deep sigh, he began walking on the narrow pathway leading to the outdoor training grounds. The young kendo students took notice of his nearing steps, and stopped their practice to stare at him with alarm written all over their faces. Some of them even took defensive positions, with their wooden swords pointing forward. They have really been trained well.

"What's the matter?" A firm voice called, and soon the sound of wooden sandals clacking down on the polished terrace could be heard as the head of the dojo stepped out to see what or who disturbed the training.

He had to lean more onto his walking-stick now than a few years ago and his long hair was a wispy gray, but his face had barely changed. The surprise was obvious in his gaze as he seemed to recognize him, regarding him through his spectacles.

"Zoro?" He spoke, the shaking barely noticeable in his voice.

"Sensei..." The green haired man replied with a soft smile adorning his rough features, bowing respectfully. "I'm back."

The sandaled feet took a few deliberate steps towards him, growing a little quicker with each move they made until the elderly man's thin, yet strong arms wrapped around him. Embracing him like a father would greet his son, who after a long-long time, finally came home.


	6. The Wish

**Title: **The Wish**  
Pairing: **ZoSan  
**Rating: **NC-17 for swearing and implied stuff  
**Theme: **Magic  
**Words: **300 (W00t!)

* * *

Great. After all the hassle of getting down that group of wanted bandits, the damn Marine office turned out to be broke! Seriously, how can that even be? But they gave him this „valuable" old oil lamp instead.

Zoro tossed it around in his hands as he walked down an empty road, the thing seeming more worthless by every glance. It better be worth a jug of grog at least...

„Maybe if I polished it..."

He sat on the roadside and started to rub the object with his shirt. But he dropped it immediately as blue smoke started to flow out of it, and soon a fair-skinned blond man clad in exotic, showy, blue silk-wear appeared before him.

„Greetings, you shitty green gorilla I have to call my Master", the man said in his smooth, and slightly bored baritone, his arms crossed over his naked, toned chest. „You were so gracious as to summon me, Sangenie, just when I was about to take a nap, so here I am at your shitty service. Be so kind as to fucking spit out that one wish you may have for me, which can be anything your moss-brain can cough up, so I can get back to sleep."

What a cocky bastard. A sexy cocky bastard.

As Zoro stood, there really was just one thing he could think of.

„Anything, you say?"

„Are you deaf?" The man frowned. „Yes, anything you want, asshole."

The swordsman stepped closer to him and leaned to his ear, whispering something. Sangenie's one visible curly-brow twitched with shock and anger.

„No. No-no-no!", he shook his head reluctantly. „No fucking way in hell!"

„You said I could ask for ANYTHING, right?", Zoro grinned. „Well then, blondie, bend over..."

* * *

**A/N: **I blame Aladdin and a really-_really_ old joke for this one...


	7. Look What the Wind Brought In

**Title:** Look What the Wind Brought In  
**Words:** 299  
**Prompt:** Transparent  
**Pairing:** ZoSan  
**Rating:** T (for suggestiveness?)

* * *

A whistling breeze swept over the decks of the Merry, making Zoro's golden earrings chime together softly. It brought with it the small sounds of ice cubes clinking against a tall glass filled with sweet, fruity cocktail, the clicking noises of a screwdriver turning on a spiraled screw, the sound of a page in an old book being turned, and also some faint snoring and sleep-talking. All mixing momentarily with the noises of wet fabric being shaken out in the wind, the smell of soap and cigarette smoke wafting in the air from near him.

Another swig of his booze, it buzzing and prickling on his tongue in just the right way. Not too big of a gulp, though. He wanted it to last until the waiting was finally over.

He lifted the bottle to his lips again and again, just to glance though the green glass towards the silhouette behind the bedsheets just being hanged to dry, almost transparent in the sunlight.

Zoro stilled as he heard new sounds gradually carried his way by the salty breeze. High-heels clicking on the wooden boards, before a shutting of a cabin door. Various clacking and jingling, accompanied by a strained grunt, heavy footsteps indicating that something heavy was being carried below deck. A book closing, and the fading sounds of retreating, measured steps. Sleepy sounds, before the creaking of the wooden ladder leading down below deck.

The bottom of the empty bottle touching the flooring softly. The thud of boot-soles on wooden planks and swords being adjusted. Leisurely taken steps towards a slender blond doing laundry, the man's low humming increasing in volume more and more as approached.

His hands on the slim waist, thumbs hooking into the leather belt straining around it.

An impure kiss behind freshly washed clothing.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, I haven't written anything ZoSan related in a good-good while. o_o But when I saw the new prompts on onepieceyaoi100 on LJ, I figued I needed to try, sooo here you have the result~ Short little thing to get back on track.


	8. Birthday Special

**Title:** Birthday Special  
**Pairing:** ZoSan  
**Co-starring:** Franky~  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Topic:** Shopping, Nude

* * *

„N-not... here...!"

A bang against the kitchen wall, followed by a harsh gasp as hot lips nipped at shivering skin. A button rolled gently along the flooring from Sanji's shirt, who tired to push against the perverted Marimo assaulting his nipple. Shopping bags lay near them on the floor, one even having tipped over, contents spilled onto the boards.

"Wanna stop...?"

Zoro's thigh demanded way between the blond's legs as he tried not to just rip off the shirt that needed unbuttoning. It proved to be more difficult after his mouth went back to teasing...

Grinding. Sucking. Harder... _More..._

„Shit...!"

Soon the denying hands turned into urging ones, gripping and pulling Zoro's shirt, though not effective in actually getting it off.

"Don't... you dare stop... shithead...!"

"Make up your mind, shit-cook..."

The green-hair was happy to help out, though, quickly getting rid of piece of clothing before he went back to stripping the disheveled cook.

"Yo, Cook Bro, you in here?"

A flamboyant hairdo came into view. The two men froze.

"What are you two-?", though Franky's attention was soon attracted to the floor by something colorful. Reaching for them, he picked up three shirts, adorned with cola bottles and other wacky patterns.

"Those are..."

"Thrrrree of them...", the shipwright swiftly cut them off, by then looking at the two half-naked men again.

"Could it be...", a smile began to spread on his face. "...that you wanna do a Birthday Dance with me in SUPER partner shirts?"

"What?"

"Jeez, I love you guys...!", Franky wept with joy. "I'm not crying...!", he protested, wiping his eyes.

The only thing the (not-so-)caught duo found more shocking was how many dance moves the cyborg had up his sleeve...


	9. Driven

**Title:** Driven**  
Fandom:** One Piec  
**Topic:** Snow  
**Pairing: **ZoSan  
**Words: **300  
**Rating: **K+  
**Warnings: **Angstity-angst-angst

* * *

His breaths came in small, white clouds in the chilly air, blown right back to his face by the icy wind. He had to wipe his eyes and squint hard to be able to see anything at all in the snowstorm wrecking havoc on the island. He was probably crazy to set out, but he was sure nobody could make it through the Grand Line completely sane.

He needed to find him...

Zoro broke through the thick layer of snow, the sounds of his effort swallowed by the wind. Maybe long and swift legs ran past right there, in such a hurry that their owner even forgot his winter coat, and just sprinted, dashed, _escaped_ as fast as he could, his blond hair soon full of snowflakes.

Sanji ran away from him...

It took just one touch, maybe two. But no, those weren't the real reason, no matter how he accused them to have been. It was because of what he said. What he should never have uttered, not even in his dreams, not even to himself. It was to remain a secret, kept under a thousand locks, to be forgotten eternally.

Why did it, then, burn with an intensity that could melt away lock and chain? Why did it make his heart pump his blood frantically though his veins, urging him to cut through woods and ice just to find that man?

The damn cook was fast, and to top it off, that cursed island had put obstacles in his way, the Sunny-go emerging before him again and again...

They weren't done talking...!

He wasn't sure what he would do after he caught him in his grasp, but he _would_ catch him...!

So he continued to search, out of breath, heart fearful, though the deadly white of the storm.


	10. Pro and Contra

**Title:** Pro and Contra  
**Rating:** K+ for language  
**Pairing:** ZoSan (?)  
**Topic:** Advantage  
**Word count:** 299

* * *

After a whole morning of push-ups, weight lifting and various combinations of the two, all a man could have wanted was a bath, a bottle of booze and then some sleep before lunch.

If the man was called Roronoa Zoro, that is.

Though upon entering the kitchen to acquire said portion of alcohol, the swordsman was assaulted with various irritating sensations. The sweet scent of vanilla and freshly baked sponge cake – fine, that wasn't that bad. Though the humming and eerie giggling that accompanied clicks and clatters of kitchenware sent a cold shiver down his spine. As if the blasted cook's mere presence wasn't nerve-racking enough...

"Oi, cut the giggling, you perverted cook. It's disgusting."

He just couldn't resist.

"What was that, you shitty marimo?" Sanji's irritated reply, as expected, came in a split second, as if only waiting to shoot an insult his way.

"I said: 'oi, cut the giggling, you–'"

"I _heard_ you the first time, shithead!" Almost just the right amount of anger... "Now get your stinkin' ass out of my kitchen. Your stench will spoil the fucking delicious dessert I prepared for my goddesses!"

Jut one more little push...

"It already smells rotten in here, though..."

An unlucky plate landed on the kitchen counter with a particularly loud chink, maybe even a crack. The cook was pissed now. Zoro grinned to himself.

"HUH? SAY THAT AGAIN, YOU SHITTY MOSSHEAD!", the blond screeched, and Zoro barely had time to take a gulp of his newly-opened bottle of liquor when at least a dozen of bullet-kicks stormed his way.

Dodging, bottle set down, then out onto the deck, swords picked up, counterattack...

Zoro could admit, the damn curly-brow had his advantages: he didn't fail to keep him in shape.


	11. A Matter of Pride

**Title:** A matter of pride  
**Fandom:** One Piece  
**Pairing:** ZoSan  
**Topic:** Faking it (for onepieceyaoi100 LJ)  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** K+

* * *

Soup boiling; chopping of vegetables – deafening sounds in the heavy silence of the kitchen.

Sanji knew he was being watched. His shitty company's blatant stares just made preparing dinner harder.

And Zoro knew the curly-brow was acting tough. The broken rhythm of his slicing, his breaths sucked in between his teeth; Sanji was obviously in pain, but would never admit that his injured hand hindered him in preparing dinner.

The reason was familiar, but not less irritating.

Sanji heard a chair being pulled back, before slow, heavy footsteps approached. The asshole was up to something...

The knife put down, a kick aimed at Zoro's side. Sanji's aching hand slammed down on the counter, the pain making the kick lose force.

"Fuck...!", Zoro could hear the groaned curse as he pushed Sanji back against the counter, then used the impact to grab the blond's hand.

"Wha...", Sanji gaped as Zoro started to knead his knuckles.

"Massage", came the obvious reply.

"... You'll make it worse, damn marimo...", the blond mumbled, his fingers twitching amidst the easing of tension mixed with sparks of pain.

"Shaddup." Zoro stubbornly continued as silence fell once again, and Sanji just watched, seemingly less tense. So Zoro was taken aback when the cook pulled his hand free, before promptly kicking him in the shin.

"Oi!", Zoro hissed and stepped back, growling towards Sanji's back.

Though he didn't know what more to say as he saw Sanji turn off the stove, and his surprise only grew as the cook walked towards the table, pulled out a chair, sat down, and rested his right hand on the table-surface.

"Don't just stand there, finish what you've started, shithead", he commanded, and Zoro's triumphant grin almost broke his stern gaze.

"Coming, shit-cook."


	12. Motivation

**Title:** Motivation  
**Words:** 300  
**Pairing:** ZoSan  
**Topic:** Heal (and maybe Relaxation, too...?)  
**Rating:** K

**A/N: **Lame title is lame. Also, Aevium, this might be your fault.

* * *

"It healed pretty well...", Sanji blew out a streak of smoke through his nose.

"What did?" Zoro cracked an eye open as he was spoken to, glancing to the side.

"Your scar," the cook clarified, looking at the green haired man lying next to him, specifically onto his bare chest. "Does it still hurt?"

"It does," the swordsman said curtly, closing his eyes again.

That answer put Sanji at a loss for words. To help jog his mind, he turned back towards the glimmering blue of the sea on the other side of the railings, and he took another drag of his cigarette. Though just as he let the smoke flow out of his nose and parted lips, Zoro spoke again.

"I don't want it to heal, or stop hurting. I need the itch to keep me going, to make me remember why I got this scar. To continue towards my goal."

The cook glanced at the other man for a moment, his blue eyes under his blond bangs meeting two steely ones, and then he chuckled, before he stuck the cigarette back between his lips.

"Oi, what's so funny?"

"Seems like you've thought long and hard about it. You've been waiting for this question, huh?" Sanji grinned down at the swordsman, smoke escaping his nostrils. "How long did it take you to com up with this? A month?"

"Shut it, curly-brow," Zoro growled at the blond, looking irritated. And so very _embarrassed_.

"You're saying it took even longer?" Sanji faked astonishment. "You're so slow, marimo..."

The seriousness of the subject was soon out-tuned by swords meeting shoe-soles, and waves washing against the hull of their ship. The ship that took them closer and closer to their dreams.


	13. Flavoring

**Title:** Flavoring  
**Words:** 295  
**Topic:** Cotton candy  
**Pairing:** ZoSan  
**Rating:** PG-13?

* * *

"Whatever is that, Shipwright-san?"

"Found this on a flea market! SUPER cool, huh?"

"It doesn't look like it's worth much. Did you pay for this trash?"

"A SNAIL HOUSE! Huh, but the snail isn't home..."

"A giant breath dial, maybe?"

"SNAAAAAAIL~ Where aaaare yooooooou?"

"Perhaps a peculiar musical instrument? Yohohohoho~"

"Nami-saaaan, Robin-chwaaaaan, we're baaaack~ Oi, what are you idiots looking at?"

"Sanji! Zoro! Have you seen a snail?"

"What the hell are you on about, Luffy? ...What's that?"

"Sanji, do you know what this big thing is? Is this a pot?"

"This? Ah, Chopper, you'll be happy. You can make cotton candy with it."

"Reeeeally~? C-can you make some~?"

"Haha, I'll see what I can do."

.oOoOo.

"Oi, marimo-head, wake up."

"... You already _kicked _me awake, shit-cook," Zoro sat up and rubbed his side where he still felt the impact of Sanji's shoe.

"Here," the blond ignored him, however, and handed over a cloud of fluffy candy on a stick.

"Don't want any," the green-hair refused the treat. "Too sweet."

"Suit yourself," Sanji shrugged, before he simply plopped down next to Zoro, and took a bite of the candy-cloud, with the swordsman looking at him intently.

Maybe a little too intently...

"What the–!" Sanji yelped as he was yanked harshly by the collar, and could feel warm moistness on the corner of his mouth.

"I... thought you didn't want any." He gave his very best to counter that smug grin he was shown with a glare.

"You didn't say it comes in this flavor."

Luffy later on was successful in finding a snail. On top of green hair. Out of cotton candy.


	14. The morning sun will rise

**Title:** "If you just hold on, the morning sun will rise"  
**Prompt:** Perfect  
**Pairing:** ZoSan, if you squint; Brook-centric  
**Words: **300  
**Rating:** K  
**A/N:** Inspired by the song Bink's Sake, and the idea caught me like a whirlwind, so this had to be done. Binkusu no Sake, Y U so inspiring?!

* * *

The bar grew silent when Brook bowed his head to step inside. His bony fingers moved to tip his hat politely, and despite the startled eyes following him, he walked towards the lonely piano standing in the other end of the room.

The slight cracking of his bones could be heard in the stillness as he sat down in front of the instrument. His hollow eyes regarded the faded lacquering and the worn keys, finding the old piano still rather charming; fitting to his also aged self. His fingertips pushed down some of the blacks and whites, just to hear the magnificent sound they could still make.

What he would play was obvious, the sweet-bitter melody sung by pirates of old bearing a crown place in his heart. (Though theoretically, he didn't have a heart.) The piano began to sing with familiar tunes, and along with it Brook sang as well, lighting up frightened and frowning faces.

Among the people joining him, there was a loud, familiar voice, cheering rather than singing. There was also one who tried to make his voice sound deeper and manlier, along with high-pitched, half-laughing squeaks. A deep voice he didn't recall singing this song before joined in, too, and along with it (almost competing with it), sang a smooth baritone, sounding happy now in contrast to the mournful undertone it once carried. Pleasant women's voices graced the song, too, and also someone with a peculiar accent chimed in merrily...

Brook was missing forever-gone voices, while he didn't even have a brain to think about it. But even without skin, those around him knew he was smiling; it was audible in his voice.

Strangers of friends, when they all sang this old song in unison, Brook was convinced his prolonged life couldn't be more perfect.


	15. The Witness

**Title:** The Witness  
**Pairing:** ZoSan  
**Words: **211  
**Rating:** M

* * *

Sanji's brow had given a slight twitch whenever he had heard the restroom music. From his first day as an intern at the restaurant, the young waiter could have clawed himself chequered when the cheesy tune had flooded his ears like hot elephant snot each time he had tried to relieve himself; no wonder he had begun scheduling his smoke break flowing his visit to the men's room after a while.

However, that day, its melody really did draw blood. From his pumping heart to his blooming cheeks, no matter how hard he rubbed icy water over his face to drive it away, scowling at his stupid expression.

One of the screws holding the very last cabin door in place was loose. Nobody had really noticed aside from Sanji himself. It had been his doing, after all; his and the delivery guy's he had locked himself in there with, his fists in the bastard's green hair, his mouth filled with his tongue and his pants at his ankles. Bare legs wrapped around Zoro's thrusting waist, grinding, gasping, moaning...

No one had noticed, and thus no one knew. Except him and that shitty bastard he hated so much it had made him hard all over again.

Just them. And that fucking music.


End file.
